


You’re Better Than That, Right?

by xLion_Heartx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Oz and Oscar didn’t deserve any of what they got, Oz knows about Raven, V6 E4 Spoilers, because I don’t think this is what’ll happen, or at least it will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: The abandoned farm gives Oscar time to think and realise he doesn’t deserve to be treated like he’s Oz, and that Oz didn’t deserve to get beaten while he was down.





	You’re Better Than That, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the recent episodes. This is just the slap in the face QRWBY needs. Sorry if it end a little too angsty for y’all

Oscar starts ignoring everyone as much as they’re ignoring him. He doesn’t think anyone but Ruby and Miss Maria notice, but they don’t say anything in front of the rest of the group and for that, Oscar is thankful.

The abandoned farmhouse is big enough for him to disappear for a while, give him time to think and not fear every second he’s near Yang and Qrow. He doesn’t want to get hit or yelled at again. Especially when _none_ of this is his fault. 

He finds a small room, the window’s almost completely smashed but it looks like a good place to hide out for the time being.

”Ozpin..?”

He doesn’t think trying to call for the voice in his head is really worth it, he doesn’t feel Ozpin completely there anymore and he feels _awful_ that he helped put the old wizard in that state in the first place. What they saw was horrible, Oscar can’t get the image of Salem stabbing herself out of his head and all of his former selves feel like they’re trying to haunt him.

”Ozpin... come back, _please_.”

_I’m still here, Oscar_

”I’m sorry for not trusting you, for making you relive all of that all at once and not in little pieces like you could have if we’d just _trusted_ you.”

He doesn’t realise there are tears running down his cheeks until he takes a shudderingly breath and seems to fall out of his head again.

_You mustn’t trouble yourself with my past, Oscar, not yet. I should have told all of you everything before I asked you to partake in my fruitless assault to keep the people of Remnant safe..._

”But it hasn’t been fruitless, that’s what they don’t see. Saving people and stopping the Grimm everyday is just as important as whatever hope we all had of defeating Salem; the fact that we can’t kill her doesn’t change the fact that you almost achieved peace.”

An echoing, humourless laugh resonates in his head and it almost hurts. Oz goes silent again and Oscar almost immediately misses the presence of whatever the professor seems to provide for him.

Company, he supposes. With everyone breathing down the back of his neck to try and pull Oz back from his self-induced exile, plus them acting like he isn’t even there at all; he’s only on this team, only friends with these people he hardly knows, because of Ozpin. Without him... what’s he supposed to do? He could leave, but he probably wouldn’t survive in Grimm infested woods by himself even with Ozpin still more than likely willing to take over away from the prying eyes of QRWBY.

The door to the room slams open and doesn’t even bother hiding the fact that he slides back towards the window when Yang’s standing in the doorway.

”I found him.”

She’s trying to sound neutral, like she doesn’t hate his guts but Oscar sees the fire in her eyes and hears the venom in her voice and she’s almost looks pleased with herself when he slides further away from her.

He wants to throw up.

“There you are!” 

Ruby pushes past her sister, eyes soft as she comes to sit next to him, surrounded by the glass shards of the window and his mental state.

”I was worried you got lost, guess you wanted a second to yourself, huh?”

Yang shifts in the doorway, moving from leaning against one side to standing right in the middle, arms folded like an impenetrable wall.

”Did he talk to you?”

”No.”

He’s pretty sure he spoke too quickly because he watches her eyes narrow.

”Oh so you’re lying now too!”

The girl’s yell pulls everyone else into the doorway, staring at him as he rises to his feet, Ruby at his side as the one familiar person who doesn’t want to throw him off a cliff right now.

”I thought we made it clear when we said no more lying!”

Oscar suddenly remembers what Ozpin said to him back at Haven; he’d told him not to go near Raven, he could sense the Spring in her veins and Yang knows! Oz and Oscar know she knows because she’s been finnicky about details on the vault since she came back up with the relic. He snaps.

”Oh you wanna talk about no more lies!? How about you tell everyone here that you’ve been lying since Haven because you wanna protect a woman who doesn’t even care about you!”

Ruby turns to her sister and the others space out around the doorway as the girl takes a step across the threshold, eyes red and step forceful.

”You don’t have any idea what your talking about!”

”What _is_ he talking about, Yang?”

“I’m talking about the fact that your sister hasn’t told anybody that Raven is the Spring Maiden and that she’s been giving Ozpin grief for lying when’s she’s doing the same!”

Qrow growls something Oscar doesn’t hear, blood rushes to his ears as he stumbles away from Yang lunging at him. Someone catches her, he thinks it’s Weiss and Qrow but he’s already at the window, looking down at how far the drop is. He’d rather spend the next few nights in the forest over people who want to kill him.

”Kid, don’t do what I think you’re gonna do, we’re not gonna hurt you!”

He climbs up onto the windowsill, hardly looking back at Qrow. He tries to ignore Ruby’s call for him.

”Don’t lie to me.”

”Oscar!”

“You’re better than that, right?”

He drops.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll continue this if people would like me to but as of right now this is an angsty oneshot


End file.
